


Voyages with vampires

by Ischa



Series: Color of Snow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: This is a sequel to The color of Snow, but can be probably read on its own.If you are a diehard Harry/Draco OTP person, you might want to skip this one. This story’s endgame is a ménage/poly relationship.In which Harry teams up with the vampire Antoine to find Draco and rescue him from the secret medical facility he’s been held at for years.The night air hit Harry like a bucket of cold water. They were behind the club and they were alone, the boy was crowding Harry against the wall. He refused to panic.“I like to exchange first names at least before getting up close and personnel,” he said.The boy laughed. It sounded strangely melodic. “Antoine, at your service,” the  boy said and sketched a bow.“Harry.”“Yes, I know who you are Harry James Potter,” Antoine said. “And I know you've been looking for me.” He smiled, a wry smile. “Well, maybe not me specifically, but someone like me.”“You're a vampire then?”Antoine smiled, showing a flash of his fangs. “Why ask questions you know the answers to? Why not ask the questions you don't know the answers to?”





	Voyages with vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Title: J.K. Rowling.

~One~  
“And you will lay their kingdom to waste,” a voice said right into Harry's ear. He hadn't heard anyone approach him, which was no wonder as he was in a packed club. He turned slowly. The man, more of a boy, or that place in between, Harry thought, smiled at him. 

“Excuse me?” Harry asked. The boy was pretty. But then most people here were. Pale and delicate and with a wild edge. He reminded Harry of – Draco. Not in his appearance, but in the way he held himself. Something about the barely tamed wildness in his eyes. 

The boy stepped closer. Harry stood his ground. The boy laughed quietly and sniffed at Harry's  
neck. “You smell like one of us.” 

“Oh,” Harry said, his eyes snapping to the woman he had been watching and then to the boy. 

“She isn't what you're looking for,” the boy said. 

“And you are?” 

“Don't you know it already?” The boy asked. “Want to get out of here?”

Harry nodded, the boy grabbed his wrist and dragged him gently out of the club. The night air hit Harry like a bucket of cold water. They were behind the club and they were alone, the boy was crowding Harry against the wall. He refused to panic. 

“I like to exchange first names at least before getting up close and personnel,” he said. 

The boy laughed. It sounded strangely melodic. “Antoine, at your service,” he said and sketched a bow. 

“Harry.” 

“Yes, I know who you are Harry James Potter,” Antoine said. “And I know you've been looking for me.” He smiled, a wry smile. “Well, maybe not me specifically, but someone like me.” 

“You're a vampire then?” 

Antoine smiled, showing a flash of his fangs. “Why ask questions you know the answers to? Why not ask the questions you don't know the answers to?”

“You will help me then?” Harry wanted to know. He was a bit desperate, because he had been looking for a vampire for over three months now. Stalking clubs and churches and Merlin forbid graveyards. Fancy Ministry parties as well. And he hadn't been able to talk to a vampire until now and realized he had been stalking the wrong one too. If he weren't beyond that he would be blushing now. But mistakes and failures have been a part of his life for a long time now. 

“I might,” Antoine said. “Walk with me Mister Potter?” 

Harry nodded. 

~+~  
They settled for a fast food restaurant, because it was one of the still open warm public places where Harry got them coffees and something to eat for himself.  
The place was nearly empty, which suited Harry and Antoine just fine. Antoine cradled his mug but didn’t actually drink the coffee. 

“Do you not drink coffee?” 

“We can, but everything pales in comparison to the real thing,” he smiled again. It was a nice smile, a smile that invited you in. That made you want to be closer. Nothing like Draco's smile and exactly like Draco’s smile, Harry thought. “And I don't think I need to make the effort with you Mister Potter, do I?” 

Harry shook his head. “No.” 

“You've been looking for us, why?” 

“I want your help.” 

Antoine smiled again. “That much is obvious.” 

Harry swallowed his bite and looked at Antoine, but not into his eyes. There was something about vampires being able to make you do things. Draco had...Harry couldn’t quite remember, but he remembered enough to know that he had been annoyed with Draco because of it. He rubbed the scar absentminded.  
“I'm looking for one of you. For Draco Malfoy.” 

Antoine looked out of the window and at the darkness outside, that wasn't really darkness in the city, Harry thought. “You have seen him.” 

It wasn't question, but Harry answered anyway. “Yes. In a secret Ministry facility.” He thought for a second and then decided to hell with everything else. He needed to find Draco. He made a promise, but that wasn't the reason at all. “Is he the only one?” 

“No,” Antoine hissed. 

The sound made Harry reach for his wand on instinct. 

“I apologize. It's a sensitive subject.” 

“Someone you're close to?” 

“Does it really matter?” Antoine asked. 

“No,” Harry answered, truthfully. Because it didn't. It was wrong on so many levels what the Ministry was doing with Draco and any other vampire they had captured that it really didn’t matter if he or Antoine knew a captive. The decent thing to do was to help them. 

Antoine nodded. “Even if you wouldn't have been in love with him, you would have wanted to help him, wouldn’t you, Mister Potter?” 

Harry swallowed. He wondered how transparent his feelings for Draco were. “I don't know if-”

“Ah, don't lie now,” Antoine interrupted. “I am sure you don't recall a lot of what had happened with young Mister Malfoy, but you know what you feel for him. I don't think you would have gone to such lengths if you didn't love him.” 

“Lengths?” Harry asked. 

“The scar,” Antoine answered, with a slight nod to Harry's chest. “Is it not a nearly exact replica of the one you gave young Mister Malfoy when you were both schoolboy's?” 

“How did you know about that?” 

“While you were looking for us, we were watching you, Mister Potter,” Antoine replied.

“So...you sought me out tonight?” 

“Yes, I did,” Antoine answered. “You weren't going to let it go.” 

“Did you think about killing me?” Harry wanted to know.

“The Boy who Lived?” Antoine answered with a laugh. “Hardly.” 

“But you watched me.” 

“You do have a reputation as a bit of a thrill-seeker, no?” Antoine asked. 

“You thought I wanted a bit of danger in my bedroom?” Harry replied, laughing. 

Antoine inclined his head and he looked so pretty and young in that moment that it nearly hurt to look at him, Harry thought. Were all vampires so alluring? 

“At the beginning yes, but then we realized that you were after something else.” 

Harry nodded. “I am.” 

“We are weary now to let someone in, especially someone like you, Mister Potter,” Antoine said. 

“A wizard,” Harry concluded.

“I saw you reading Voyages with Vampires,” Antoine said. 

It startled Harry. When was the last time- “Is that when you decided to help me?” 

“Maybe,” Antoine replied. “Maybe it was just five minutes ago.” 

“But you are going to help me find and free Draco Malfoy and whoever else is a Ministry captive  
there?” 

“Yes,” Antoine answered. 

“And you will help me to -” he thought for a second, trying to recall the exact words, “ lay their kingdom to waste?” 

“Yes,” Antoine repeated. This time it was more of a hiss, but it echoed Harry's own feelings, so he just finished his lukewarm coffee and smiled at the vampire. 

Antoine smiled back. 

For a second Harry wondered if his smile looked as feral as Antoine's and then he let it go. 

 

~Two ~  
“It was smart to mark yourself to have a reminder,” Antoine said two days later. They were at Harry's place and Harry was on personal leave, because now that he had someone to help him and a real shot at finding Draco Harry didn't want to be disturbed. 

“I can't even remember if I did it or if Draco did it, probably Draco, I don't think we had weapons there or cutlery for that matter.” 

“It had to have hurt a lot,” Antoine mused. “It had to be agony for Mister Malfoy too.” 

Harry gave him a questioning look. Draco after all was the nearly indestructible and immortal one. And that was something that Harry wasn't going to think about now. He was a wizard so he would live longer than a normal human being, but...but Draco would live longer still. 

“All that blood, just there on display and you were willing,” Antoine explained, shrugging. 

“You think he wanted to hurt me?” 

“No, not hurt, but drink your blood? Yes, I am sure of it,” Antoine answered. 

“They had him under a curse and I think they have been starving him too. Giving him just enough to make him able to heal people, but not enough to free himself.” 

“If it was Imperius-”

“It was,” Harry said. 

“It's hard to fight that one for vampires too,” Antoine replied. 

Harry shuddered, Draco had fought it for him, then he nodded. “So, back to the task at hand.” 

Antoine smiled. 

It hit Harry in his gut that smile. He had never wanted someone so baldy like he wanted Antoine when he smiled like that. Was that why he had wanted Draco? He wished he could remember more about the weeks he had been with Draco. It was bloody frustrating. 

“Yes, back to the task at hand,” Antoine said. 

~+~  
The more time he spent with Antoine, the more he liked the boyish looking vampire. He didn’t want to feel any kind of attraction. Harry was very aware he didn’t have the best track record when it came to romantic interests. So far he had lost every single person he had been in love with, one way or another. All around him people seemed to make it work, so why-

“Harry,” Antoine said. His voice was gentle, as was his touch on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Yes?” 

“You were frowning really hard,” Antoine said. 

“It’s nothing. I get impatient when I think I’m close to figuring something out.” 

“And what is it that you are figuring out?” He asked, sitting down at the table. They were in a cottage somewhere, nowhere, it was their base of operation now that they were actively searching for the hidden medical facility. 

Harry was on vacation and sending cheerful letters to his friends about all the amazing things he was doing and seeing, and the people he was meeting. Hermione probably thought he was being sarcastic. As long as she didn’t suspect anything, Harry was fine with that.  
That I might have a thing for you, Harry thought wryly, but he wasn’t going to say that. Every time he confessed to someone it ended in disaster. Granted he wasn’t a schoolboy anymore, but still. 

“I wished, I knew how Draco and I became – whatever you want to call it. I wish I could get my memories back.” 

“And what if they weren’t stored somewhere, like you wizards are so fond of doing? What if they were destroyed?”

That was a frightening possibility that Harry hadn’t even though off yet. “I don’t know.” 

“Would that really matter in the long run?” Antoine wanted to know. “You still feel love for young Mister Malfoy, don’t you?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes,” he answered. “It’s funny when you call him young Mister Malfory, you look so much younger than him, or me for that matter, Antoine.” 

“I know that you realize that I am older than I look.” 

“Do you age? The book wasn’t really clear on it,” Harry said. 

“We age, but very slowly.” 

“Is that a reason why you keep mostly to your own kind?” Despite himself Harry was fascinated by Antoine, and vampires. He was living his own version of ‘Voyages with vampires’ and it was nothing like the book. 

“It’s one of them,” Antoine replied. 

“One of the others is that we’re scumbags who use your natural gifts without asking,” Harry said. 

Antoine laughed. “Such anger.” 

“Aren’t you angry?” 

“Yes, I am,” Antoine replied. 

“But you’re a victim and I am not?” 

“Aren’t you?” Antoine asked. “Do you think of yourself as a benefactor of this – evil?” 

“Aren’t I?” Harry replied. 

“Is that why you’re so angry?” 

“I-“ Harry didn’t know. 

“You are not evil and you have to know that Mister Potter,” Antoine replied and he was looking at Harry earnestly. His eyes were a deep brown, that nearly swallowed his pupils. “You let your lover carve you open so you would remember. This scar,” and here he tapped Harry’s chest, “Is solid proof that you care beyond reason.” 

And why, Harry thought, and why then do I want to kiss you so badly when I’m in love with Draco? He swallowed and looked away.  
“Thank you,” he said. 

“You like to forget that you didn't have a say in this whole thing. They brought you to Draco and they made him heal you, you were unconscious for it all.” 

“But later-”

“Who would have it helped to let you die?” Antoine cut in sharply. “You? Draco?” 

“No, no one but still.” 

Antoine sighed. “It's done. There is nothing you or I can do about it now. The only thing we can do is rescue young Mister Malfoy and make sure that this doesn't ever happen again. And if they hadn't brought you to Draco to be healed -”

“I get it, I'm his only hope because they did what they did.” 

“Yes,” Antoine replied. 

“Why haven't you tried to find him before?” Harry asked. 

“I keep my ears open for any hint, but even if I would have found him, I couldn’t have rescue him. We, vampires, can't use magic like you do, Mister Potter. The chances of rescue and escape were very, very slim. I needed someone to help me. I needed a willing wizard.” 

“And you found me,” Harry said with a smile. “It was faith then?” 

Antoine shrugged and it looked graceful and sloppy at the same time.  
“Maybe it was,” he answered. 

~+~  
“How does one become a vampire?” Harry asked, because there wasn't anything about that in Voyages with Vampires. 

“One does not become a vampire, one is born a vampire,” Antoine replied. 

“But – Draco wasn't a vampire. Back in school when I knew him.” But did he, Harry wondered now. Did he really know Draco? If he had to be honest with himself he had to say no. He hadn't known Draco at all and he hadn't really cared to know him either. 

“Exceptions can me made,” Antoine said. 

“Why would you make an exception? Why would you change someone?” 

Antoine smiled again, that smile, that beautifully sharp smile. “Don't you know?” 

Yes, Harry thought, he did know. “I do.” 

“Yes, I believe you do, Mister Potter,” Antoine said. 

“So, you make exceptions sometimes? How does it work? Like in the Muggle books and movies?” 

“It is a bit more complicated than that, and I hope you understand that I can't really talk about it with someone who is not a vampire or about to become one.” 

Harry nodded. He didn't even feel offended. There was always the possibility that a wizard would use that knowledge for their own selfish reasons.  
“If you change a wizard, do they use their magic?” 

“Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that question,” Antoine replied. He pushed a lock of his dark hair back and looked at a spot a bit to the left of Harry's face. “Yes and no. It changes, because the body changes, the magic changes too. That is why we are...let's say discouraged,” that sharp smile again, “from changing wizards.” 

“What about Muggles?” 

“They make excellent vampires,” Antoine answered. 

“Do you change Muggles often?” 

“No, we don't,” Antoine said. 

Harry nodded and because he was on the topic anyway, he asked; “I know you need blood to survive-”

“And you wonder now that you haven't seen any blood-bags in the fridge?” 

“I guess.” Or why he hadn't asked Harry for his blood. Draco didn't drink from him either, he was pretty sure about that, because that would have fallen under: do your charge no harm. Antoine didn't have such restrictions. 

“I go out to feed.” 

It was at the tip of Harry's tongue to ask if he killed, but he remembered a passage about feeding from Voyages with Vampires. Most vampires didn't kill when they fed. But they killed sometimes too, like humans, like wizards. 

“Why, you looked nearly disappointed for a second there,” he added. 

“Draco didn't feed from me either-”

“We usually don't feed from wizards, it's the magic in their blood, it does funny things to our systems.” 

“Funny?” 

“Hmm...yes, it feels, really, really good.” 

Harry could feel the blush rising, but could do nothing to stop it. 

“That assumption would be correct,” Antoine said, “It's easy to lose control.” 

“You don't drink from a wizard - “ he stopped, thought about everything they have been talking about for the past half an hour, “except from the wizard you want to turn, the one that wants to be turned.” 

“Yes,” Antoine said. 

“And is it a forever happily ever after?” 

“It can be, but ultimately we are all human too,” Antoine answered. 

And by his tone, Harry had the feeling that part of the conversation was over, they went back to their battle plans. 

~+~  
It was late October by the time they finally narrowed five locations down. It had been of course stupid to hope all of them would be in Great Britain. They were all over Europe. 

“We should hit them all in one night,” Harry said. 

“That would be risky and it would still leave them enough time to evacuate if we should hit the wrong ones first,” Antoine said. “I can't make it on my own.” 

“Stealth then...” And suddenly Harry knew what he had to do. 

“I don't like the look in your eyes, Mister Potter,” Antoine said. 

“You know that Draco always calls me Potter too? Like I don't have a first name?” 

“Don't try to distract from the issue at hand.” 

“If I were to be injured again-”

“Oh, hell no!” He got up from the chair he had been sitting in and was pacing the small room. 

“But, they will bring me there. You know it!” 

“And then what? The whole thing will begin from anew. You will forget, you will remember maybe with another scar. I won't know where you are. And even if by some miracle we could use a tracking spell that won't be detected by the people who run a secret medical facility, you would be in no condition to help me break you and Draco out. He is surely still under the Imperius Curse. He can't go against their wishes, you won't have your wand.” 

“I would leave it with you.” 

“I can't use magic! I'm a born vampire,” Antoine said. 

Harry sighed. Put like that it was a rather half-baked plan. And very dangerous too. Harry was ready to risk his own life, but he wasn't ready to let Antoine fall into the hands of the same people who had Draco already. “We have to scout the places then.” 

“Yes,” Antoine replied. 

“You know anyone who would be willing to help with that?” Harry asked.

Antoine thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “I will talk to her alone, she won't want to meat with you.” 

“As I'm a wizard and everything,” Harry said. 

“Sadly, yes.” Antoine replied. Suddenly he was standing directly in front of Harry. He was so close Harry could feel his body heat, if he shifted a little bit his knee would touch Antoine's leg. He clenched his fingers to fists at his side and looked up into Antoine's pretty face. “I will be back tomorrow night. Don't do anything stupid.” 

“You sound like Hermione,” Harry said with a grin. 

Antoine leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. “Promise me.” 

His lips were soft and cool and there was steel in his voice, Harry grabbed him by his shirt and puled him down, so he could press his lips against Antoine's. For a moment nothing happened and then Antoine was in Harry's lap, and Harry didn't even know how they had ended up in the armchair but it didn't matter, because the kiss was becoming heady fast. 

When Antoine pulled back, Harry said; “I promise.” 

Antoine sighed. He looked young and a bit lost for a second before he straightened his spine. “This...this will have to wait, until we have Draco back.” 

Harry nodded. Antoine stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “I'm going out to feed and then to talk to my friend. See you tomorrow night, Mister Potter.” 

“Still no first name?” Harry teased. 

“Good night, Harry,” Antoine said and then was out of the room, the cottage, and gone. 

That night Harry came all over his fingers to the memory of gray eyes and Antoine's wood and copper scent and didn't wonder what it meant. 

 

~Three~  
“This is it then,” Harry said three days later. Antoine's mysterious friend had checked out two of the more farfetched locations and they could strike those from their list. Last night it had been three locations, but by now it was only this one. 

“I guess it would be useless to ask if it does look familiar?” Antoine wanted to know. 

Harry smiled wryly. “I can't remember anything. I hate it.” It was nearly a year since he had been healed by Draco, since he had left Draco there. Merlin, he thought. Had Draco been hoping for Harry to come back? For how long? Once the weeks started to turn into months had he lost hope? Or hadn't he had any to begin with, because he's seen it before? Surely someone else would have promised Draco the same thing Harry did, before? 

“Harry,” Antoine said gently. 

Harry's eyes snapped to his face. “I'm all here.” 

“We both know that wasn't the case just seconds ago,” Antoine said. 

“My head is in the game now,” he said and leaned over to kiss Antoine's cool soft cheek. 

“He will understand,” Antoine replied. 

Harry wasn't so sure, but – the way Antoine said 'Draco', how it rolled from his tongue. Similar to how it rolled from Harry's. That meant something and it was stupid that Harry was realizing it just now. 

“Rescue first, feelings later,” Harry said. 

Antoine nodded and they went back to the plan. 

~+~  
When you were an Auror for so long you got in touch with all kinds of people, some of them owed you favors, the kind you don't ask questions about. Harry was cashing in on those favors now. 

“That is quite an arsenal,” Antoine said, impressed. It was true too. Harry had a lot of explosives and other useful 'toys' to break into a secure place and get out as well, but he did hope that there would be Floo access in the building. Because there sure as hell would be anti-apparation wards. 

“We're about to destroy a kingdom,” Harry replied. 

“Did you think about that one carefully?” 

“I thought that was what you wanted too? Get Draco back, find out who else is there, destroy everything.” 

“But you won't kill the staff,” Antoine said. 

Harry blinked “No, of course not.” 

“They will know that it was you then.” 

“And what will they be able to do? I am Harry Potter. The Boy who lived. The one who defeated Voldmort.”

“They know you can be killed, Harry.” 

“Ah, but you will be there.” 

“Yes.” 

“And you won't let anything happen to me or Draco.” 

“No, I won't,” Antoine said. 

Harry nodded. “Besides, it's a secret facility, they can hardly go public with it and accuse me of – whatever. Besides I've been on the Ministry's naughty lit before.” 

“Will you?” Antoine asked, smiling. 

“Maybe, if you, your kind, want me to. If Draco wants me to,” Harry answered. “I know people who will print it.” Harry knew that Luna would believe him. 

Antoine nodded. “I know you want to storm the caste immanently, but you know we need to observe first.” 

Harry didn't like it, but he knew that Antoine was right. They had been lucky with ruling out the other facilities, but Harry couldn’t even remember how big that place was, how many guards, how much staff. They knew nothing.  
Of course once they were in, they would use the invisibility cloak, but it would still be risky. So it was important to know as much as possible about the building and the comings and goings there.  
There was no telling in what state Draco would be either. 

“We will do it the smart way,” Harry said. 

“Good.”

~+~  
They watched the facility for another two weeks, in which Harry's thoughts were jumping between Draco inside there and Antoine right here, beside him. Not one of them Harry could touch right now. 

“Wednesday?” Antoine asked. 

“Yes,” Harry was ready to storm in and get Draco out and burn then whole thing to the ground. He wasn't especially good at the waiting game. Had never been.  
Wednesday had the least people inside. 

“We will get Draco out, Harry.” 

“I know,” Harry said, because he did know that. He had no idea what would happen afterward, but he knew as much. They would get Draco out of there. 

“You should get some sleep now.” 

“You're going out to eat?” 

“Yes,” Antoine said. 

“Why not stay in instead?” 

Antoine smiled. “Tempting, it really is, Harry, but I think we should both be as clear headed the next few days as we can be. Drinking from you would be very unwise.” 

“Like was kissing me?” 

Antoine was at his side in mere seconds. It was strange that this inhuman speed didn't scare Harry at all. If anything he found it exciting. 

“Kissing you wasn't a mistake, Harry,” Antoine said, his hand was cupping Harry's stubbly cheek, because he hadn’t been shaving for two days – he just forgot. 

“What then?” 

Antoine sighed. “Right now? A complication, but later, maybe an opportunity.” 

For what, Harry wondered. Because despite everything, he was still in love with Draco. He wouldn’t be here if not for Draco. He - 

“Stop over thinking things, Harry and get some sleep,” Antoine added, stepping away. “I will see you tomorrow.” 

Harry nodded and left for bed. 

~+~  
Thinking back to his battles with Voldemort, Harry was very aware that he had had a lot of luck, and that was why he was drinking Felix Felicis and handing one to Antoine too. 

“I don’t know how much good it will do.”

“You can be cursed, so you can most likely profit from this as well,” Harry replied. “You do drink water, so…is this going to be a problem?” 

“Will it make me sick, you mean?” Antoine asked. 

Harry nodded. There was still so much he didn’t know about vampires. 

“I don’t think so,” Antoine replied and downed the potion. He made a face and Harry smiled, throwing the invisibility cloak over them. 

“Okay, it’s all instinct and Felix from here,” Harry whispered as they made their way to the front door. 

Like all those years before, everything just clicked into place.  
And soon they found themselves in front of Draco’s cell. 

“Another one. I can smell-“ Draco’s voice was muffled and then broke. “Potter.” 

“I’m sorry, it took so long,” Harry said, pressing his hand to the door. There was so much more he wanted to say but they didn’t have much time. 

“You’re insane,” Draco said. 

“I have backup,” Harry replied. 

“Harry,” Antoine hissed. 

Harry nodded. “Step back from the door,” he said to Draco and waited a moment to give Draco time to do just that. 

A favor from a very good thief had the door open and Harry staring at Draco. He looked pale and wild and beautiful and – hungry, Harry thought. 

“Well?” Draco asked, standing in the door. 

“Right,” Harry said and lifted the Imperius curse. 

“You smell really good,” Draco purred. 

“Not the time Draco!” Antoine hissed. 

“Are there any others?” Harry wanted to know. 

“One I know of,” Draco said. 

“You alright?” 

“I can walk and I want to walk out of here, Potter before they know that I am trying to escape!” Draco hissed. 

Harry let him lead the way. 

They found the other vampire, a woman, pretty quickly and got her out as well. She didn’t trust Harry, but she calmed down once Antoine stepped forward.  
They were out of the facility in no time. 

~+~  
“Now what? We can’t let them continue,” Draco said, once they were outside and away from the building. 

“We won’t,” Harry replied. 

Draco looked at him sharply. “You have a plan?” 

“Draco,” Antoine said gently. “You need to feed. We all need to feed.” He added with a look at the woman. 

“I’ll be at the cottage,” Harry said and apparated back to the house he had shared for weeks with Antoine. There was nothing he could do, but wait for Draco and Antoine to come back. Harry was pretty sure that the woman wouldn’t be with them. Antoine would find a safe place for her. Far away from any wizards. 

~+~  
“Well,” Draco said entering the cottage. 

“You're back,” Harry said, not coming any closer. 

Draco still looked like a wild thing and Harry wasn’t sure if he didn’t look wilder after he had fed. He was still pale, all over. Everything was just so much – more, Harry thought looking at him. Drinking him in, really. 

“You came back,” Draco said, stepping into the living room and then falling into one of the mismatched chairs. Antoine was hovering nearby like he didn’t know what to do with himself. It was so unlike him, Harry thought. He would have to talk to Antoine later too. 

“I told you, I would,” Harry replied. 

“You told me a lot of things. What do you remember?” 

And that was the thing, wasn’t it? He didn’t remember enough. “You, I remember you.” 

Draco laughed. “I remember you too. And I bet I remember a whole lot more than you do Potter,” he sighed and looked at Antoine. “And you.” 

“What was I to do?” Antoine hissed. “Give up on you?” 

“So you teamed up with Potter, and…” he leaned his head against the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling. 

“Rescued you,” Harry said. 

“Yes, you did,” he looked at Harry then. “Did he tell you that he was the one who made me?” 

Harry shook his head. It wasn’t as big a shock as he had thought it should be. There had been signs after all. “But I figured he was interested in your rescue on a personal level.” 

“And what now?” 

“Now…we’re going to sleep and then tomorrow we can talk about it all,” Harry said. 

“You think tomorrow everything will be better? He will still be my lover, you…you, to hell with this Potter!” 

“Draco,” Antoine said gently. “You need rest.” 

“What I need is to know that these people will pay for what they did to me,” Draco hissed. 

“They will,” Harry said. “Believe me, they will.” 

Draco wasn’t the only one who had a grudge here, Harry thought. He was missing weeks of his life.  
Draco nodded. “Fine, sleep now, more revenge plans tomorrow. Night Potter.” 

“Draco,” Harry said. “Antoine.” 

Antoine nodded and led Draco to one of the bedrooms. There were only two. Harry was pretty sure Draco and Antoine would share a bed. 

~+~  
Harry had a million questions the next morning, he was already up making breakfast and coffee and had showered when Antoine and Draco entered the kitchen. 

“You look like shit Potter,” Draco said. 

“Nice. I showered and everything and you’re being,” he waved his hand. “You. I guess.” 

Draco sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. “I’m aware I’m not-“ he stopped, looked at Harry. “Thank you for getting me out of there.” 

“You are welcome Draco,” Harry said. 

“I didn’t think you would remember me.” 

“You or what we did, or us,” Harry said. 

“Do you remember us?” Draco asked. 

“Not in detail,” Harry confessed. “I remember we were close, I remember, because you can’t really forget something like that Draco, that I love you.” 

Draco nodded. “And Antoine?” 

Harry blinked. “What about Antoine, do I love him too? Do you love him too? Why didn’t you tell me about Antoine?” 

“What did it matter? I didn’t think you would remember a goddamned thing about those weeks, Potter!” Draco said, getting up and pacing the small kitchen. “I’ve been there years. I didn’t think I would ever get out. Should have known better,” he added, wryly. “But why the hell did you have to team up with my lover?” 

“To be fair, I approached him,” Antoine said calmly. “Mister Potter was looking for you. And I was  
looking for you. It was only natural to pool our resources.” 

“And here we are now,” Draco said. 

“And I didn’t know he was your lover,” Harry said, the ‘because you didn’t tell me a thing’ was strongly implied. 

“What now?” Draco asked. 

“I don’t know,” Harry answered, because he didn’t. He looked at Antoine. 

“Can we stay here for a while?” Antoine asked. 

“Yes,” Harry said, because now that he had Draco back there was no way in hell he was going to let him slip away. 

“You just like to complicate things, don’t you?” Draco asked Antoine. 

Antoine smiled. “Come on now, don’t be mean.” 

“You like it when I’m mean,” Draco said, but he was smiling and that was something Harry hadn’t seen in a long while. 

For now he would just go with it. He was sure they would find a way to make this work. 

 

~Four~  
With a little help from his not so straight and narrow friends Harry got a list of everyone who had been involved in the medical facility that had held Draco captive and he oblivated them all. It took him less than a week, because Draco was there to help him.  
If anything, Harry thought, Draco being a vampire made him stronger. Made his magic stronger. But it was true, it felt different, a vampire-wizard's magic. 

“So, and now we’re done,” he said the evening they dealt with the last person who had worked at facility. 

“Seems so,” Draco replied, twirling his wand between his long, graceful fingers. 

“Are you satisfied?” 

“Why? Because I didn’t get to rip anyone’s throat out? I knew you wouldn’t let me do that, Potter,” 

Draco answered with a smile. It was that smile, that made Harry snap. It had been so long and he had fed on half remembered dreams and elaborated fantasies and now Draco was here and he was smiling and a bit mean and a lot beautiful and yes, hot as hell and Harry wanted to touch him, needed to touch him so he did.  
He grabbed Draco by the neck and crashed his mouth ho his. There was a brief moment of hesitation, but then Draco was on him. Draco’s fingers were digging into his hips and he was backing Harry into a wall and maybe that was a good thing because he needed something solid at his back. His knees were kind of weak. 

“Potter,” Draco said. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered. 

“You came for me,” Draco said and touched his forehead to Harry’s. He was bigger than Harry, not by much, but just enough, and he was so pale and slender and beautiful and his lips were so inviting, so Harry kissed him again. 

“I told you I would remember. I remembered you,” Harry replied, his fingers sliding under Draco’s shirt. He couldn’t really feel the scar, but once Draco’s clothes were off he could see it. I was longer than his own. Ended just shyly under Draco’s chin. Harry traced it with his fingers first and then with his tongue. 

“You used to do that, back at that place.”

“I remember, bits and pieces, or think I remember.”

“I could tell you,” Draco said. 

“No need, I know what I need to know,” Harry replied, looking up and into Draco’s grey stormy eyes. 

“And what is that?” 

“I love you,” Harry answered, simply. It was the truth. Antoine had known it too. Probably because he felt the same way about Draco. 

Draco kissed him hard. “Merlin help you Potter.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m beyond help by now,” Harry replied. 

“Came to the dark side at last,” Draco teased. 

“You don’t believe that. You know what we did was right. No one died in the process either,” Harry said. 

“But you did lay their kingdom to waste,” Antoine said from the door. Harry looked over Draco’s shoulder at him. He looked amused and hungry. 

“I did.”

“Don’t you feel bad for it? Now people will die for sure,” Antoine said. “There won’t be any vampires to heal them.”

“Draco wasn’t a healer, he was a prisoner and slave,” Harry hissed. 

Draco nuzzled his neck. “You smell spicy when you’re angry. I like that.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s face in his hands and looked at him. “What is it about you?”

“I’m a vampire, seduction is in our make-up,” Draco answered.

“Yes, I know,” he said with a glance at Antoine. “But there is something about you. I don’t think I would have remembered anyone else. It has always been you. I was obsessed with you at school.”

“I’m obsessed with you now. I was thinking about you in that place, after you left.”

“Was it torture or did it help?” Harry asked. 

“Should have known, you would be the one to save me. It’s what you do,” Draco said, ignoring Harry’s question. 

“Thanks to you, this time around,” Harry replied. 

“You’re hardly a boy, Harry,” Antoine said. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Draco asked him over his shoulder and Antoine was at Draco’s back in a matter of seconds. Harry had been right: he looked hungry. 

“I haven’t tasted you in years, Draco,” he whispered and it sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. 

Harry swallowed hard and Draco’s eyes snapped to his face. “Scared Potter?” 

Harry smiled. “Not of you, Malfoy.”

And Draco laughed. 

~+~  
Being naked with two vampires in the room should have been scary, but all Harry could feel was the blood in his veins, the rush of excitement and the throbbing of his dick.  
He curled his fingers in Draco’s soft hair. It was longer than how he wore it back in school and it tangled between his fingers. 

Draco’s mouth was just millimeters from his dick and Harry was staring at Draco’s lips. “Draco…”

“You want something Potter?” Draco teased. And it was a déjà vu. 

“Please suck me,” he said and Draco smiled. Harry knew they’ve done this before, but this was better, of course, because he would remember every second of this for the rest of his life. Draco’s lips made contact with Harry’s dick: it was a kiss. No one had ever kissed his dick like this and it made his heart beat faster in his chest.  
And then Draco sucked him in and he was feeling weak in the knees. Antoine was at his side in a flash and that should have been weird, but it wasn’t. He turned to look at Antoine. They were the same height, but he knew that Antoine was so much stronger. He reached out slowly with his free hand and cradled Antoine’s cheek like he had wanted to for some time now. 

Antoine smiled, showing his fangs. “You smell delicious and I haven’t fed.” 

Harry shivered. His fingers tightened in Draco’s hair and Draco sucked harder. “You should kiss me,” Harry breathed. 

“Is that so?” Antoine asked. 

“I’m not afraid,” Harry said. 

“You’re too far gone to be afraid,” Antoine replied, amused. 

“I’m not afraid because I know you won't hurt me – in a bad way,” Harry gasped. Draco was so good at this and he was so close, but he needed more. He needed to taste Antoine’s lips. 

Antoine looked at Draco and Draco looked up, his mouth full of Harry’s dick, but his eyes were smiling.  
“He’s trouble that one, you were right, Draco,” Antoine said and finally kissed Harry. Maybe it was that kiss or that hint of fangs on his dick, that made Harry lose it: he didn’t care. It was too good. Antoine had to steady him so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. 

Draco stood up fluidly and Antoine kissed him hard. “You taste delicious.”  
Harry didn’t know if Antoine meant Draco’s taste or Harry’s in Draco’s mouth and he didn’t care. Watching them kiss was – odd, because he knew he should have felt jealousy, probably, but there wasn’t any to find anywhere inside him. 

“Sit down, Harry,” Draco said gently and motioned to the chair close to the bed. 

“Sit down?” 

“Yes, you look like you’re going to fall on your ass any second now.”

“But you’re hard and,” he glanced over to Antoine, “he’s hard too.” 

“I promise, you will enjoy the show,” Draco said and Harry’s dick made an attempt to get hard again, once the implications registered in his brain. 

“You’ll let me watch?” He asked: his voice sounded funny even to his own ears. 

“We’re in this together now, Harry,” Antoine answered. 

“For better or for worse,” Draco added with a smile. 

“For better, I think it’s definitely for better,” Harry said and sat down. 

Antoine didn’t waste any time, he had Draco spread out on the bed and his tongue inside his tight hole in a matter of seconds. It was beautiful and savage and made Harry bite his lip. Had it been like this between them all those months ago? Had he been inside Draco? He couldn’t remember. Maybe if he could see Draco’s face up close, maybe… He got up and crouched down by the bed. 

“Never do what you are told, do you?” Antoine teased. 

Harry shook his head. “It’s a good thing,” he whispered. 

Draco turned to look at him and Harry had to kiss him. The kissing felt familiar and not. Draco’s mouth was hot, but his skin was cool. Not cold, but just a bit cooler than your average human’s.  
There was sweat on Draco’s pale chest and the scar was even paler still. It matched his own and that had been the reason Draco had made it look like this.  
They had marked each other.  
Draco reached out and Harry grabbed his hand, he squeezed hard, watching the blue veins under that pale skin. “Like a winter landscape,” he whispered and Draco laughed and then moaned, because Antoine had picked up the pace. 

“Touch me,” Draco gasped and both Harry and Antoine reached for his pale pink cock, their fingers tangled for a second and Draco groaned: his body shaking, coming all over their fingers. 

Harry watched fascinated as Antoine’s thrusts got faster and harder. In that moment when he came, he didn’t look like a boy at all. Nothing sweet about him, just pure sexual energy and power. 

~+~  
“Was it like this between us?” Harry asked later once they cleaned up, lying in the bed with Draco in the middle. 

“No, it wasn’t like this between us,” Draco said. “I know you wanted to fuck me, Harry, but there was no lube.”

“And the saliva only works on other people,” Harry said. 

“Very good,” Antoine threw in with a smile. He was drawing mindless patterns on Draco’s chest. It was kind of hypnotic. 

“So, did you do me?” Harry asked. He couldn’t remember. Hadn’t ever thought about having a dick up his ass, but he wanted Draco to fill him out. Wanted Draco to crawl into all the spaces that were empty. He looked at Antoine. Maybe it wasn’t only Draco he wanted in those spaces. 

“I did in fact do you, Harry. Once, when I slit your chest open and left you with this,” he stroked a finger over the scar on Harry’s chest. 

“I don’t remember,” Harry said. 

“It’s probably better, I want you to feel pleasure and not pain when I fuck you, Harry,” Draco replied. 

“I like that.”

“What?” Draco asked. 

“How you say my name,” Harry answered. 

Draco smiled. “Sleep now, Harry.”

For a second his heart raced and a rush of panic blocked out everything and he didn’t know why or where it came from. And then Antoine was there, looking at him. “It’s alright. It was a suggestion, not compulsion, Harry. You may sleep now, you may not.”

He breathed easier once Antoine had kissed him. “A trigger, I guess…” he said, feeling embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco said. “I thought it had been for the best, when I did this to you, I thought it would’ve made things easier.” 

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It will get better. And it wasn’t your fault, Draco. It was them.” 

Draco kissed him. “Yes, it was them.” 

 

~Five~  
“So what will you do now?” Antoine asked the next day. Draco was still asleep and dead to the world. In the truest sense too, Harry realized suddenly. 

“What will I do? What will Draco do? He’s been declared dead. The last Malfoy heir, gone. His mother has left the country… what will the Ministry do once he shows up? They’ll see him as a threat, Antoine.”

“And they won’t see you like that?” Antoine asked. “What I meant was, you’re on personal leave now, aren’t you?” 

“You’ve been stalking me,” Harry said teasingly. 

“I am a predator, Harry,” Antoine replied.

Harry sighed. “I don’t think I can work as an Auror anymore. I can’t work for the very people who did this to Draco. I mean, they did kidnap him, didn’t they?” 

“They most certainly did,” Antoine said and his eyes flashed with anger. 

Harry nodded. “I can’t work for them anymore. I actually don’t need to either. I’m not exactly hard pressed or money.”

“What will you do then?” Antoine repeated. 

“I-“ he had no idea, he had always wanted to be an Auror and now he couldn’t be one anymore. He knew that most Aurors did a great job and kept people save, but now that he knew there was a darker side to the new Ministry of Magic, he could not work for them anymore. In fact the last few weeks had shown he was very capable of working against them. 

“You could teach,” Draco said from the door to the bedroom. He was naked and Harry just drank him in. 

“Teach?” He asked once he had his wits back. 

“Yes, children. Get all those little suckers and show them how it’s done,” Draco said. He walked slowly over to where Harry and Antoine were sitting and then sat on Harry’s lap. “I never told anyone, but in sixth grade before everything went to hell, I wanted to be a teacher. I wanted to show them how it’s done, because I knew that I could so anything. After the war…well, there was no way in hell anyone would have wanted me near their children.”

“I thought you wanted to be a professional Seeker,” Harry said. 

“A child’s dream,” Draco shrugged. “You were always better than me.”

“I don’t think that’s true, Draco,” Harry said and meant it too. “I have to admit I was only that good because I was up against you. I wanted to best you. It was always better with you, the game, the thrill. It was more fun as well.” 

“It had been fun, hadn’t it?” Draco said, with a hint of nostalgia in his voice. 

“I think you would make a great teacher, Harry,” Antoine said. “You have a nicely screwed moral compass.”

“I suppose that is a compliment?” Harry asked. 

“It really is,” Antoine answered. 

“If McGonagall is still there she’ll take you on with no problems,” Draco said. 

“She’s still at Hogwarts,” Harry replied. 

“Go and talk to her then, after you’ve resigned from the Aurors,” Antoine said. 

“Maybe I will,” Harry said. His hands were on Draco’s hips now, his thumbs caressing Draco’s pale, pale skin. He had no idea when that had happened, but he wasn’t going to question it either. When Draco’s naked skin was involved things were just going to happen.  
“What will you two do?”

Draco shrugged. “I will feed and then I will feed some more, have sex with you two, and then maybe get in touch with my mother, so she knows I’m alive.” 

Harry nodded. “And you?” He asked Antoine. 

Antoine smiled. “Feed, have sex with you two and feed some more.”

“Yes, but after?” Harry pressed. “What do vampires do? Do you have a job you have to go back to? Little fledglings you need to keep in line?” 

“There are some things I should take care off, once Draco is feeling better.”

“Draco is in the room and he is feeling very good right now,” Draco said and scooted closer to Harry, so his dick was rubbing against Harry’s stomach. Harry wished he was naked. 

“If that is the case,” Antoine said and got up, crossed over to where they were siting and bent down to kiss first Draco and then Harry, “I will take care of some of these things now.” 

The kiss left Harry hard and breathless. “Why is it that I always get hard like a teenager who has never been kissed before when I kiss one of you?”

“It’s the saliva, the vampire’s saliva contains a small amount of aphrodisiac,” Antoine answered. 

“I can’t remember reading that in Voyages with Vampires,” Harry said. 

“Not surprised,” Draco said. 

“I will see you later,” Antoine said and left them alone. Harry listened to the door click shut and then leaned his head on Draco’s bony shoulder. 

“He’s king of the vampires, is he not?” Harry asked. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “How do you figure that?”

“Who else would you snag, Draco Malfoy? The king of vampires is just good enough for you,” Harry smiled. 

“And the Boy who lived,” Draco said. 

“I hate that title,” Harry replied. 

“Well, you’re actually the Boy who lived twice,” Draco teased. 

“It should be Man who lived twice now. I’m hardly a boy anymore,” Harry said and Draco kissed him. Probably to shut him up. Not that Harry minded.


End file.
